In hyung huhrahk Affecinate Doll
by Anemone Kurai
Summary: Kurama meets his past and doesn't know what to do. He meets someone new and somehow she's connected to Hiei and Koenma. Who is she? Kurama/Kurenai pair.
1. In hyung huhrahk Introduction

This is a YuYu Hakusho Novel. It takes place after the last series of the three Great Gods series. I basically added my own character in it. Sometimes I see characters that need another partner that isn't male and match them with someone I think would fit them. Basically I didn't think any of the female characters were that strong enough to pair the chara up with. 

Title: In hyung huhrahk (Affecinate Doll)

Author: Anemone Kurai

Genre: Drama, General, some fighting action. Still haven't decided if there is going to be bloody violence. Probably not any sexual scenes a few touchy feely stuff but nothing too explicit. There are swear words so ahehehehe... be forewarned.

Pairings: NO YAOI! So if you think your gonna get it in my novel, your wrong :) I don't think yaoi is all too great IMHO FYI. 

Note: This is an ongoing novel. Kind of like T.V. episodes. most of it is scripting I would say so don't expect this to end anytime soon. This is also my first YYH novel. So please review it.

Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. This is story with some of my own characters. The storyline is mine just not the original Characters. I hope you enjoy it. If you like it please review it, if you dont review it anyways and tell me why you don't like it. Thanx.


	2. In hyung huhrahk Ch. 1

He walked along the side of the waterfront and then he suddenly stopped. He looked out into the shallow water over to the otherside and sighed. His long red hair blew along side of his face as the winds started to pick up. "Maa naa." he said to himself. "There's nothing I can do." He sat there thinking of everything they've all been through in the last five years. Out of everyone in the group he felt alone. "Yusuke has Keiko, Hiei has Yukina and Kuwabara... well he has his sister, who do I have? Mother?" he thought to himself but to him that didn't count for much they all had mothers living or not. He sat there quietly hoping maybe he could come up with another reason for being in the human world other than his mother. He loved her no matter if he wasn't human.

A little across the way down the waterfront a red haired girl was running. She was being chased by low life demons. "What are you?" she yelled at them.  
"Come on little girl we just wanna play it's not like we're gonna EAT ya or anything." There were about four of them all from the Demon World.

The girl ran as fast as she could she even through rocks and whatever else she could find to hit them with. "Dame da, this isn't going to work." As she ran she tripped on a rock but lucky for her she caught herself and jumped to avoid falling on her face. She stood face to face with them and stared at them. "Bakemono da! What do you want from me? You want me come and get me." They all stared at her with that 'invitation' she just gave them. "Dame." And she continued to run this time one of them caught up to her.

"Don't be afraid this will only hurt for maybe even two seconds" one of the demons told her.  
"IYYYAAAAAAA!"  
"What was that?" Kurama got up on this feet and sprinted to where he saw the demons hovering over the girl.  
"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" she yelled. But they just laughed at her.  
"Let her go," a voice called out to them. Kurama stood there looking caviler and smiled. "You should let her go. Harming girls isn't what demons do is it?"  
"Ehh? What? Who are you?" they asked him.

He snickered and smiled, "You don't need to know my name." and he whipped out his whip, "Rose Whip!" and knocked off the head two of the demons. Kurama stood there with his whip in his hand, the girl looked at him.  
"What... Wha..." she looked at Kurama and she saw the outline of another form. He has silver long streaks mixed with his red hair, a tail and ears. "What... is that?"  
Kurama was fighting with the other two, "Ahh... you two aren't as weak as those two."  
"Shut yup you fucking human."  
"Human...ka..." he thought to himself.  
The girl was on the ground looking at him. The two monsters jumped in the air toward her.  
Kurama, "Yamai." he ran and jumped in front of her, "Rose whip!" and they he vanquished the two monsters. He looked down at the girl who was on the ground. "Daijoubu kai?" she looked at him.  
"His eyes..." she thought to herself, "his eyes are so kind". Kurama helped her up. "What were those things?" she asked him.  
"They're lower class demons from another Realm."  
"Demons?" She looked at him again and saw a completely another form. He stuck his hand out, "I'm Kuram..."  
She slapped it away, "I don't care. You could have gotton yourself killed and it would have been my fault." she snapped at him.  
"Oi oi... I don't look that weak do I?" He said laughing.  
"Hmp." she sneered at him but looked back at him, "Demo... Arigatou. I'm Anemone Kurenai. But you can call me either name." The girl stood up straight. Her hair was bright red like his but you can see about an inch of black roots coming out. She wore a long skirt with slits on the sides that went all the way up to the end of her hips but she had black short shorts underneath. Her top was a cut off fishnet long-sleeve with a black halter top on top. She brushed her hair to the side and she had four earrings on one ear and three on the other.

"Anemone Kurenai?" he laughed.  
"It's not like Kurama is a normal name."  
"Gomen gomen." _"This girl... is strange." _he thought to himself as he started laughing to himself too.  
She stood there with her arms crossed, "And what's so funny."  
"Nothing." he coughed and caught himself together. "Well I'll be going."  
"Wait." She yelled back at him as he turned and started to walk away.  
"What?" he turned back at her.  
"Ano... nevermind. Thank you." A sad facial expression ran across her face.  
He looked at her, "Where are you headed?"  
"Eh?"  
"Well if you don't mind hanging with a guy named Kurama..."  
She smiled and walked toward him. "Ii kanjirou." she said to herself.

They walked over to the bridge and stood on it looking at the horizon of the sun going down. They stood there quietly nothing being said.  
Kurama spoke, "Do you know why those demons were after you?"  
"No. I didn't even know there was a realm like that. I mean you hear legends, stories but that's all I thought of them," _"...well not really...."  
_ Just then two of her friends came up running toward her. "Kurenai! Oi Kurenai!" they stood before them all out of breath.  
"Yuukochan? Asukachan?"  
"Where did you go? You ran out of the ice cream parlor so fast. Where did you go?" They both looked behind her and saw Kurama. "Minamino Shuichi-senpai?"  
"Minamino Shuichi-senpai?" she turned around and looked at him looked at him and started laughing.  
"Maa..."  
"You don't know him Kurenai?" she nodded her head no. "Mou..." they pulled her over to the side. "How can you not? He's in your class."  
"Maji? I never noticed."  
"Remember Yuuko she doesn't attend class that often and when she does it's not like she's actually there."  
"Hey!" and they all laughed. They walked back over to him.  
"How do you know Kurenai, Minamino-senpai?"  
"Aa. I remember seeing her vaguely in class from time to time." actually he didn't he just has good hearing since he isn't really human.  
"Are you two..." Asuka nudged Kurenai.  
"Sou na koto nai." she said.  
"Ehh?"  
"Senpai?"  
"Ehh?? maa..."  
"Oi! Daho!" and she hit him.  
"Sugoii." he said to himself. "I feel a strange every coming from her." he said to himself.  
"Well we just wanted to make sure your ok. It looks like you just ran off to meet with him." they both giggled.  
"Omae ga!" she yelled.  
"Ja na Kurenai. Mata yoru denwa suru ne!!" they both waved and ran off the other direction.  
They both stared at them and then looked at each other and looked away from each other.  
"Too close" she thought.  
Just then three figures walked toward them. She jumped and turned around.  
"Oi! Kurama!" Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara walked up to them.  
Yusuke, "Kurama! Where ya been? We've been looking for you." They looked next to him to see the girl. "Who's the girl?"  
She looked at him, "Hmp. Girl? I'm more of a woman than you can handle that's for sure you puney boy. Shoo shoo." shooing him off.  
"Hey!"  
"Maa maaa." Kurama waved his hand. "This is..."  
"Anemone Kurenai dayona" she stood in front of them. She was taller than Hiei, about the same height as Yusuke, a little shorter than Kuwabara and Kurama. "Yoroshune" she smiled.  
"What's with this girl? She can't even speak proper Japanese" Yusuke said with a sarcastic tone.  
"Some of us didn't grow up here."  
Hiei stepped in front. "What are you doing with Kurama?" he asked her abruptly.  
"Eh?"  
"Oi oi. This is Hiei, the other one is Urameshi Yusuke and the tall one is Kuwabara."  
"Kuwabara?"  
"You know me?" he pointed to himself as if it was a good thing.  
"You always get beat up by Yusuke-kun and some of the teachers don't like you."  
"Ehh?? NA... NANI!!??" They all laughed.

They all walked off the bridge, "We should go somewhere else." Kurama suggested.  
"I'm going home." she told them.  
"Wait. I want to talk to you." Kurama stopped her. She couldn't say no because she already knew what he was going to talk about. She followed them to Kuwabara's apartment.

"Neechan! Inai no ka?" Kuwabara yelled her name but no answer. "She's not here."  
"You think?" Kurenai smirked.  
"Why you!" Kuwabara darted toward her but Hiei got in front of him.  
"Stop it" he turned to her, "So?"  
"So...? Kurama was the one who wanted to talk."  
"Aa." They four guys sat in front of her while she sat on the other side of the table. "Kurenai-san, Asukachan said she didn't know why you ran off. But you were clearly being chased by demons."  
"Demons?" Yusuke blurted out spitting out his soda.  
"Aa. Four of them. Two of them were lower ranking while the other two actually gave me a little work out."   
Hiei, "What happens when you don't fight for a long time."  
"Tashikani..." he looked back at her.  
"Shiraneza" she told them looking down. She was holding her cup of tea, "I don't know. I ran because I saw them coming, I don't know why they didn't see them."  
"Only you saw them?" Hiei asked.  
"Un." she nodded, she looked up at him and saw his 3rd eye and other eyes all over his body. "What? What is that? Where did they come from?" she had a spooked out look on her face.  
"Nani?" Hiei said. They all looked at him but he was still dressed in his black clothing.  
"Naze? Why are all those eyes staring at me??" she asked, she looked terrified, she covered her eyes. She opened them again and looked at Yusuke and Kurama. Yusuke had the tattoo's and she could see his long black hair with blond streaks running down it. Kurama had taken Youko's form. "What are all of you?"  
"What?" they all looked at each other.  
"Masaka!" Kurama went toward her and grabbed her arms. "Kurenai! Anemone!! Oi!" her eyes cleared and they were all back to normal.  
"You can see us?"  
She backed away. "Your monsters. You're all monsters." She said. "I want to go." as she got up she fell back down and grabbed her chest. _"My chest it hurts. What's this feeling??" _thoughts raced through her head but she passed out.

The guys sat around Kuwabara's room while Kurenai lay in his bed sleeping.  
Yusuke, "Kurama what did you mean when you asked her if she could see us?"  
"I think she can see our true forms. You as your father Raizon, Hiei with his 3rd eyes and me as Kurama Youko."  
"What?" exclaimed Kuwabara and Yusuke. "How?" Hiei sat quietly.  
"I don't know but it would explain why she could see the demons chasing her and no one else could." They all looked at her.

-----------------------

'dream'  
"Youko-sama!!" a girl with long black hair ran toward him. "Youko-sama!"  
"Kurenai" Youko held her. "You should go back before you get in trouble again"  
She nodded no, "I don't care. I want to be with you."  
"Oi oi. What if they all found out us?"  
"I don't care."  
Two guards came out and spotted them, "There they are!"  
"Run Kurenai!"  
"No!" she stood there and this glow came from her body.  
"NO!! KURENAI!!"  
"Youko-sama, aishiteru, anata ha wasurenai de, ne? watashi ha wasurenai..." she smiled  
"KURENAI!!"  
'end dream'

-----------------------

"Youko-sama!" she yelled out and shot up. "Youko-sama??"  
They all looked at her.  
"She said 'Youko-sama'" Yusuke repeated.  
She looked at them and looked at Kurama, "Youko-sama..." tears came from her eyes. He went over to her. "Youko-sama, gomennsai gomennasai." she hugged Kurama.  
"Kurenai? What are you talking about?"  
"Oi Kurama you sure you don't know her?" asked Kuwabara "Maybe your denying it because of the way she looks. I mean she looks great but maybe..."  
"Baka" Hiei hit him over the head.  
"Hiei temee" he scrowled at him.  
He turned back to Kurama and Kurenai.  
Yusuke, "Kurenai," she said to her, "You called him Youko-sama."  
She looked at him and then at Kurama. "Yume no naka he, yume wa mita ka."  
"Eh?"  
"In my dream, I saw you in my dream." she put her hand on his face, "Your face... your eyes they were different from right now," she ran her fingers through his hair and she saw the silver streaks run through his red hair, "your hair... it was long and silver too." Tears started to run down her face, "Kurama Youko-sama is what I called you. But it wasn't me at least I don't think. It was me but I had long black hair, my eyes were different." She looked over to the other three. "Omaetachi. Earlier you," she pointed to Yusuke, "You had all these tattoos and your hair was long and brown with blond streaks and you," pointing to Hiei, "You have all these eyes all over your body. That's why I freaked out before. It scared me." Then she looked back at Kurama, "and you... your hair was all silver and long, you had golden eyes, a tail and were wearing a white outfit just like in my dream."

They all sat in silence.


	3. In hyung huhrahk Ch. 2

"Koenma" a voice haltered at a tall guy with a pacifire in his mouth.  
"Nani?"   
It was Kurama. "I have a question for you."   
"Eh?" Koenma seated with his tea in his hand and Kurama sat across from him. "So what did you call me for."   
"I met a girl yesterday."   
"Good. And??"   
"She can see Yusuke, Hiei and mine's true forms outside our human forms."  
"What?" slamming his cup down lightly.  
"Aa. It was strange."  
"Where did you meet her?"   
"Yesterday." "I was on the waterfront and I heard this girl scream. I ran over to her and there were four demons trying to kill her. Her friend's came by afterwards and said they wanted to know where she was at, apparently they couldn't see the demons only she can. After that Yusuke-tachi came and we went back to Kuwabara's house because I wanted to talk to her. Then suddenly she started to say things like "What are you?" Like she could see us in those forms then she collapsed and passed out."  
"Sore de..."   
"She woke and yelled out my old name and called me, "Youko-sama"."   
"Youko-sama?"   
"Aa. She then told us that she could see different forms of us. Yusuke as Raizon, Hiei and his eyes and Kurama as Kurama Youko. She told us her dream. That we were together, like in a different life time. But that was it." 

_'back at Kuwabara's house'_   
"Your awake." Yusuke smiled at her.   
"Aa. Arigatou. Kurama wa?"   
"He went somewhere he'll be back".   
She got up and sat next to them on the floor. Hiei came in with some tea for her. "It will help you get better, it's a drink from the demon world." She took it and drank it and coughed.   
"Ewwww"   
"It'll help, drink it" he looked at her, "Can you describe what you saw when you looked at the three of us."   
"Do you have a pencil and paper?"   
Kuwabara handed her some and she began to draw. Within 20 minutes she sketched out each of them as she saw them.   
Kuwabara, "Sugoii!!! You did that really fast!!" as he looked it, "It really looks like them."   
Hiei and Yusuke looked at each other and then at her. Hiei asked her, "Can you draw yourself as you saw yourself in your dream?"   
"ehh..." She took the tablet and drew herself as she remembered it and gave it to Hiei. Hiei looked at it, _"She looks familiar" _he thought to himself _"but from where"._

The door opened and Kurama walked in with Koenma behind him.   
"Koenma? Why are you here?" Kuwabara asked   
He looked at saw the girl sitting with them on the ground with the red hair. "This is her?"   
"Aa"   
Koenma walked over to her and Hiei, "What are you looking at?"   
Hiei showed him, "I asked her to describe what she saw in her dream as herself and how she saw us. This is what she drew." Koenma and Kurama looked it. "Ii ze"   
"Aa. Right down to every detail probably if she worked on it more."   
Koenma looked at it more, _"Masaka..." _he said in his head. He looked over at her, "this looks nothing like you."   
"Doh." she said, "I know"   
Kurama looked at the picture and studied it and then looked at her, studied her too. "It is you. If you take out that red dye and make her look a little bit older she would look exactly like the woman in this picture." They all looked at him.   
Hiei, "You ok there?"   
"Aa." Kurama stared at her talking with Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara. He walked out of the room onto the balcony, _"why can't I remember her then? I would surely remember a face like that."   
_ Koenma followed him, "Kurama"   
"Eh?" he turned to the right and found Koenma standing next to him.   
"Did she tell you anything else from her dream? Anything that you didn't tell me?"   
"Well... no. Why?"   
"That picture she drew of herself that she said she was in her dream, I remember seeing it someplace before."   
"Eh?"   
Just then Kurenai came out, "Kurama-san, Koenma-san..."   
"Kurenai!" Kurama jumped back.   
Koenma approached her, "Kurenai, can you remember anything in your dream? Any specific happenings?"   
"Hai. I remember running toward Youko and we were talking. He was telling me I should go back before someone finds us out then guards came out." she started to recall it, "Youko-sama, he told me to run but I didn't. I remember staying and there was this glow, something happened to my body and Youko-sama screamed at me. All I told him was not to forget me, to always remember me and that I love him." she started to tear. She could feel the pain coming back now and Kurama started to feel something he wasn't sure. He looked at her small watery eyes.   
"You can feel it?"   
She nodded, "I don't know why. I just met you. I don't know you, any of you. But I feel like I do."   
Koenma left them two alone, "I'll be back I have to ask Botan to do something for me."   
Kurama looked at her as she stood there looking at the sky with sad eyes. "I wish I could remember but I can't." As he continued to look flashes of her turned into flashes of the woman in the picture. "What?" He was now seeing something different. Like he was watching the past like a movie. 

_ "Kurenai" _   
_"Youko-sama." he held her until the guards came._   
_"Run Kurenai!"  
"No!" she stood there and this glow came from her body.  
"NO!! KURENAI!!"   
_ _"Youko-sama, aishiteru, anata ha wasurenai de, ne? watashi ha wasurenai..." she smiled   
_ _"KURENAI!!" _

"Ima no..." he looked at her and she looked back.   
"Kurama-san daijoubu?"   
He looked at her but all he could see was a girl with red hair and black roots showing. "uuu... ya I'm ok.Your hair how come you dyed it red?"   
"I didn't that's how I was born, with this red hair and black roots that never grow out. Strange huh?"   
Shizuru came, "Kurama, that idiot of a brother of mine want's to talk to you."   
"Ok." he left Kurenai on the balcony. Shizuru stood next to her smoking a cigarette.   
"Can I have one?"   
"You smoke?"   
"No but I feel like I want one."   
"Anemone-san"   
"Hai?"   
She let out another puff before speaking. "Yusuke told me everything."   
"Sou..."   
"If anyone should be using -sama around here is all of us"   
"Eh? But why? I don't..."   
"I can't see everything but for some reason I've gotton this power to sense things and something tells me that Kurama is the one to call you -sama." She inhaled and exhaled a long puff and looked at her. "Let's go back inside, it's getting cold in here."   
"Un."   
  
They both walked inside and found them all hurdled around the table.   
"Where did my brother go?"   
"We sent him to another realm" replied Hiei.   
Kurama laughed, "He went to go get some food."   
Kurenai, "I should be leaving, I have to get home."   
"Wait." Kurama grabbed her wrist. "Let me walk you."   
"Its ok I'm fine on my own." she said it with a callous face. She tugged her wrist away, "I'm fine. Excuse me. Shizuru, Yusuke, Hiei-san thank you for your kindness. Kurama-san, Thank you." and she left running down the stairs. 

Kurenai took the long way home stopping by the conbini (convenient store). She picked up some Oolong cha and Granit Potato's. The employee warmed it for her and she left the store. She stopped by the park to eat it before it got cold. She remembered her dream and she kept playing it over and over again.   
_'sigh'_ "What is with that? I don't even know these people. Demon's, People that fly that have power, what is all this? I don't want any of this. But... I don't even know my own family." she let out another sigh and continued to eat. Suddenly two demons from a far came running toward her, she saw them and jumped out of the way. "whoa what was that?" 

"Kurenai!" Kurama blurted out.  
"Yes we know" Kuwabara said to him.   
"No she's in trouble"   
"How do you know?" They all looked at him then they all felt this strong reiki. "What is that? It's strong... strong power." Hiei murmured, "It can't be". They all looked outside and this white light glowed from the park a few blocks downtown. They all got up and ran out of the apartment. Shizuru walked and eveyone dashed right passed her.   
"What do you want?" she said. "Leave me alone! I don't want any part of this!" Her hair started to turn streaks of black and her eyes changed color. She started to get angry as she got angry they ran towards her with their claws. One jumped the other ran to the side and tried to attack her. She moved out of the way and yelled, "What do you want!?"   
One of them answered. "You!" and they jumped at her again. This time as she yelled and they came close to her the light burned them to death. Kurama and the others came in just in time to witness it all. 

"KURENAI!!!!!!" Kurama yelled and ran to her. He picked her off the ground and looked at her. "Kurenai!"


	4. In hyung huhrahk Ch. 3

He picked her up and sat on the ground, "KURENAI!" as he held her they both went into a dream like state. Re-inacting what happened, that same scene but this time...

"Youko-sama!!" Kurenai ran toward him. "Youko-sama!"  
_"Kurenai" Youko held her. "You should go back before you get in trouble again"  
_ _She nodded no, "I don't care. I want to be with you."  
_ _"Oi oi. What if they all found out us?"  
_ _"I don't care."  
_ _Two guards came out and spotted them, "There they are!"  
_ _"Run Kurenai!"  
_ _"No!" she stood there and this glow came from her body.  
_ _"NO!! KURENAI!!"  
_ _"Youko-sama, aishiteru, anata ha wasurenai de, ne? watashi ha wasurenai..." she smiled  
_ _"KURENAI!!"  
_ _Her body floated in the air and she turned to him. Youko was in a keikai (barrier), "Aishiteru". She started to chant some kind of spell.  
_ _"Kurenai!! NO!! STOP!!!" Youko tried to escape the keikai, "Take this out! KURENAI!" he banged on the keikai he fought with it to break it but it wouldn't break. Then he heard a voice in his head.  
_ _"Youko-sama..."  
_ _"Kurenai..." he looked up but she was still glowing in the air with enourmous amounts of energy.  
_ _"Youko-sama, arigatou. Don't be sad. It is better this way. Live! Please live, if not for you for me. Don't let this be wasted."  
_ _"Kurenai! You'll die!"  
_ _"I'll always be here. Even if in the future we meet and if you can't remember I'll never forget..."  
_ _A black portal opened, "Go." As her voice trailed off inside his head, "Oboete..." her body gave off a glow and everything was destroyed. Youko didn't go into the portal he sat in the keikai as he sat one of her earrings floated in the keikai, "oboete..." and he floated into the portal._

"KURENAI!" Kurama yelled out the top of his lungs.  
Yusuke, "Kurama! Snap out of it!" Koenma appeared from no where. "Koenma"  
"Yusuke, he can't hear you until she wakes up"  
"What? They're in a dream state."  
Hiei, "What's going on?"  
"I'm not entirely sure myself. I'm hoping they'll tell me if and when they get out."  
Just then two figures appeard, a man and a woman.  
"Who are you?" Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara surrounded them.  
One of them laughed. "A female?" snarled Yusuke.  
"Urameshi Yusuke, Koenma-sama, Hiei-dono soshite Kuwabara-kun." a male voice gave off. "Do you even know what your protecting.  
"Shut up!" Yusuke ran at them with a punch but he missed.  
"Ahahahahahahaaa" two loud laughs echoed through the park. Then a demon appeared. "Kill them!" The demon jumped at them.  
"You've got to be fuckin kidding me," Hiei said to himself. "hmp." he jumped at it and sliced it in half, but the two halves made two knew demons. "Nani?" They headed toward Kurama and Kurenai. "Shimatta" No one guarding them. Then Kurama snapped out of it, looked up and took two roses that exploded the demons bodies into dust. They all jumped back down to him.

"Kurama"  
"Yusuke..."  
"What's going on?"  
"I saw it. I remember. She died for me. She died saving me and then she sent me through a portal back to the Demon World." They looked at her. Her hair was red with long black streaks and her eyes were golden pearls.  
They took her back to Kurama's apartment.  
"What about your mom?"  
"She's ok with this. I told her none of you had room in your guys' place she doesn't mind."  
"Ok."  
  
They all left to go to their own places except Hiei.  
"Hiei"  
"I'll just stay right outside."  
Kurama laid her on his bed and put the sheets over her. "Oyasumi" and he slept on the floor.  
  
Kurama woke up and looked on the bed but she wasn't there. He called Hiei. "Hiei! Where is she?"  
"I don't know."  
"Where could she have gone too?"  
"Oi Yusuke!" called out Botan and Keiko.  
"Mou Botan-chan do you really have to where that fuku?" he pouted.  
"Of course I'm enrolled here" she said with a smile.  
Keiko, "Yusuke-kun. How is Kurama?" he looked at her, "Botan-chan told me."  
"Aa. He took her to his apartment."  
Kuwabara came out of no where, "Urameshi!!"  
"What do you want so early in the morning?"  
"Kurenai ga... Kurenai is gone!"  
"What?"  
"Kurama called me this morning and told me she wasn't in bed when he woke up."  
"Damn it!" as they approached the school they heard a familiar voice.

"Wow! Kurenai is here today!"  
"Shut up! I'm always here just not THERE" they all laughed.  
"Kurenai!" Kuwabara yelled.  
Asuka, "Kurenai, you know Kuwabara-senpai?"  
She ignored him, "Let's go" and they all walked away.  
  
"Kurenai..." Kuwabara's voice trailed off. "She ignored us! She ignored me! Why that..."  
"Kuwabara-kun" Botan scolded him, "What?" he asked, "Go call Kurama and tell him she's at school."  
"Fine."

Keiko, "Is that her?"  
"Aa."  
"Why did she ignore us?"  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oi Kurama!"  
"Kuwabara-kun?"  
"She's here?"  
"Where!?"  
"At school. She was with two of her friends. I called her name but she ignored me and they walked off."  
"I'll be right there."

Kurama ran there as fast as he could with Hiei. He ran toward Urameshii and the rest.  
"Where is she?"  
"She's around here somewhere. What happened?"  
"I woke up and she was gone."|  
Kuwabara, "You don't mean you two..."  
"Baka, only you would think of that right now."  
"You shrimp." he tried to hit Hiei but he couldn't catch him until Kuwabara finally hit the wall.  
  
The 3rd bell rang and they still couldn't find her.  
"She has to be here."  
"Why are desperately looking for her?"  
"Because..." he didn't answer.  
"Baka. Weren't you paying attention yesterday?" Botan hit Kuwabara on the head.  
Kurama looked up and heard a voice. "She's on the roof."  
"Well that would have been the most obvious place were there almost every hour." Yusuke hit himself.

"Oi, Kurechan, what's wrong?" Kurenai looked up and took off the sunglasses.  
"Look Asuka! Yuuko!" she stared at them with her golden eyes.  
"What? We don't see anything." Asuka answered. "But your hair looks really cool."  
Yuuko, "Leave it to Kurechan to do something different to surprise you." they laughed  
"You can't see my eyes?"  
"We can see them... just what are we looking for? They look brown like they always do" Yuuko said.  
_"What?"_ she said to herself  
"Huh?" Yuuko and Asuka both looked at each other then at her.

The door opened, "Kurenai!"  
"Minamino-senpai?" They looked behind him, "Kuwabara-senpai, Urameshii-senpai..." they didn't know Keiko or Botan or Hiei.  
"Can you leave us alone."  
"No. Go away."  
"Kurenai"  
Yusuke turned to the girls, "Can you please leave us alone." They looked at Kurenai.  
Asuka, "Demo..."  
"Don't worry, were not gonna hurt her if that's what your worried about." Botan and Keiko both left with them to try and come up with a story to convince them.  
  
"Kurenai"  
"Stay away! I don't want any of this. I want to lead a normal life. I didn't ask for this." Kurama got close and put her in his arms. "My eyes are they normal?"  
He nodded no, "They're still golden".  
"Then why can't they see it?"  
Koenma appeared out from behind the wall, "Because they're not like us."  
"Like us?" she repeated.  
"Yamai" Kurama repeated in his head.  
"Aa." Koenma walked toward them, "Like us."  
She stood up and confronted him, "What do you mean like us? There is no US. There is you guys and then there's me and my friend's. I'm not one of you!"  
"Aa. Your not from the Demon World, but..."  
"NOOOOOOO!!! SHUT UP!" and she slapped him making his pacifier land out of his mouth. "I'm me! I'm Anemone Kurenai!" she said.  
Hiei jumped in front of her. "Hiei" Kurama exclaimed.  
"Your right your not one of us. Bu..."  
Koenma cut him off, "Hiei back off."  
"Koenma"  
He picked up his pacifier, cleaned it off and put it back in his mouth and stood before her. "Accept it."  
"No!"  
"Why?" Kurama asked her standing behind her and turning her around.  
"Because I might lose you forever this time!"  
"No! I won't that happen" he held onto her. "I will protect you this time."  
"Ore mo" snarled Yusuke. Hiei nodded.  
"Don't forget me!" Kuwabara blasted out.  
"I wish we could" whispered Hiei to himself.  
"NANI!!?"|  
Kurama stood there with Kurenai in his arms. "Koenma" he said.  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you know?"

"Aa." he took out his pacifier and it glowed. He showed them exactly what Kurenai and Kurama saw.

Two guards came out and spotted them, "There they are!"  
_"Run Kurenai!"  
_ _"No!" she stood there and this glow came from her body.  
_ _"NO!! KURENAI!!"  
_ _"Youko-sama, aishiteru, anata ha wasurenai de, ne? watashi ha wasurenai..." she smiled  
_ _"KURENAI!!"  
_ _Her body floated in the air and she turned to him. Youko was in a keikai (barrier), "Aishiteru". She started to chant some kind of spell.  
_ _"Kurenai!! NO!! STOP!!!" Youko tried to escape the keikai, "Take this out! KURENAI!" he banged on the keikai he fought with it to break it but it wouldn't break. Then he heard a voice in his head.  
_ _"Youko-sama..."  
_ _"Kurenai..." he looked up but she was still glowing in the air with enourmous amounts of energy.  
_ _"Youko-sama, arigatou. Don't be sad. It is better this way. Live! Please live, if not for you for me. Don't let this be wasted."  
_ _"Kurenai! You'll die!"  
_ _"I'll always be here. Even if in the future we meet and if you can't remember I'll never forget..."  
_ _A black portal opened, "Go." As her voice trailed off inside his head, "Oboete..." her body gave off a glow and everything was destroyed. Youko didn't go into the portal he sat in the keikai as he sat one of her earrings floated in the keikai, "oboete..." and he floated into the portal._

The glow diffused and they were back on the school rooftop.

Yusuke, "What was that?"  
Kuwabara, "Just now." Hiei just had no expression on his face.  
Koenma, "That was right before any of you were born. There was another world beside the Human World, Spirit World and Demon World, it was supposedly Heaven itself but it was a mixture of Creatures, humans, beasts alike. They called it "Heaven" outside of our Spirit World because it acted like the Peace gate between all our worlds, before all our worlds ran out of chaos. ."  
"Heaven?"

Pictures of Heaven appeared before them all. "Aa. Kurenai was part of the Royal Family, each child born into the family with each generation was passed the strongest power known to all our Worlds, once that child was born the Mother no longer carried it. It was said that it could destroy each World. Since it was being born into 'Heaven' and it being the most Peaceful that power was never unleashed. Demons in their world causing chaos there, Humans in the Human world acted with their crimes and the Spirit World, us with the power to grant you eternity in Hell or Heaven. Heaven had no rules. Everyone that was sent there or gone there never caused trouble. One day Kurenai went out of 'Heaven' and found her way to the Demon World where she saw Kurama Youko." They all looked at him. "Yohko was doing one of his jobs when she appeared to be wondering.

_ "You shouldn't be here. You could get hurt."  
_ _"Your here." she answered. He walked up to her and placed one of his nails trailing down her face.  
_ _"How do you know I'm not going to kill you?" and he grabbed her face fully.  
_ _"Because if you were you would have done so already." She said with a smile. He let go.  
_ _"Crazy woman. You have no business in this World. Go back to your Heaven, Go back home!"  
_ _She wondered out a bit, "It's boring there. Nothing happens. I want to see these other Worlds." her eyes glared at the dark water reflecting his reflection. "No one has ever left Heaven. No one who's entered anyways."  
_ _"Ohhh, so your the first."  
_ _"The first in my family to leave, yes."  
_ _"So you want to see the Human World and Spirit World also? Aren't you afraid of me?"  
_ _"Why?"  
_ _"Don't you know who I am?"  
_ _She nodded her head no. "News doesn't travel up to Heaven" she said with a sigh.  
_ _"I'm Kurama Youko. Most wanted fox-thief in all Worlds."  
_ _"I'm Anemone Kurenai. Daughter of the Royal Family in Heaven."  
_ _"Royal Family? Never heard."  
_ _"Doesn't surprise me. My face, my identity is a big secret."  
_ _"You should go back now, Demons will come and hear you and try something."  
_ _"But you'd protect me."_

"After that Youko and Kurenai continued to see each other. Youko would go to Heaven and see her. She would take the hidden tunnel to the Demon World and see him. He took her to the Human World and Spirit World as promised. She loved it. It was better than being held prisoner in one World and not be able to see the rest. The one day her mother, the Queen found out."

_ "Anemone! You must cease this at once! It is dangerous for you to keep seeing him."  
_ _"But mother! There is so much to see out there! The Human World it's beautiful. The Human's... they are kind to me."  
_ _"Not all are kind my daughter." She sat her down. "Do you know why it is forbidden for us who wield the power to go out of Heaven?" She nodded no, "Our World keeps all other worlds from Chaos. We are the 'Gatekeepers' of Peace if you want to call it that. That is why we marry someone born within Heaven. Any man who marries the daughter with the power has control over it. They can take that power and destroy all other Worlds. Not many know of this, only a few do and the one's kept within the family, but no one else must know."  
_ _"But mother, I love him!"  
_ _"NO! He is a demon fox! He is only using you to gain your power!"  
_ _"No he't not!"  
_ _"I read about him. I had one of the servants bring in news about him from the Spirit World. He is a known and wanted theif. You can not continue to see him. I won't tell your father but stay away."_

"With that they closed both tunnels they had built to see each other."


	5. In hyung huhrahk Ch.4

"What happened after that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Her father found out and was very angry with her. He locked her in the palace and she wasn't allowed to go anywhere not even roam Heaven."  
  
"That must have been hard" Kuwabara smirked, "Why keep your daughter..."  
  
"They believed that Youko was using Kurenai to gain her power. A man's influence is highly strong in that World."  
  
Yusuke, "But he didn't."  
  
"They didn't believe that. After they sealed everything off, Youko spent a month trying to see her. Kurenai couldn't leave the Palace she was on guard 24/7. Then one day Youko found a way to see her in the Palace. He had a friend in the Demon World who knew a way to get you any place in any world including the Palace in Heaven. He came to visit her and for a month they were seeing each other that way. Demons thought that Kurama had been brainwashed, but he was still a Demon as ever. When he wasn't with her he went on his crime sprees. He is still known as one of the most dangerous. Then word got out he was seeing the Princess of Heaven and news spread quickly about, if any married her with or without consent they would control her power. Many demons tried to gain access to Heaven. It was said if she was killed the one who drank her blood would be 'married' to her and gain her power."  
  
"So then that means..." Hiei murmured out  
  
"Aa. Those demons that tried to capture her want her power, they know who she is."  
  
"But don't they want to kill her?"  
  
"Those two figures we saw must be after it and sent those lower demons to capture her."  
  
They looked at both of them. Kurenai couldn't believe it.  
  
"What happened after that?" Kurama asked him.  
  
"What you two were remembering was the last day Heaven lived. Someone had tipped off that Youko had broken into the Palace. By doing so this would keep them distracted long enough for other demons to enter and take her. Once they found you two..." he paused, "Kurenai didn't want to live in that kind of world anymore no matter the consequences. So that glow you saw was the power that she had in her that destroyed Heaven."  
  
Yusuke, "But why can't they remember anything?"  
  
"She could use her power any way she wanted. She chose to send him back to the Demon World and live, in doing so placed a keikai around him to withstand the destruction. Once she uses her power in that way all memories are lost from the very beginning to the end."  
  
"That's why when Kurama never remembered anything."  
  
"My earring..." she looked at Kurama's ear. "It's my earring. You kept it all this time."  
  
"Aa. I never knew why I had it it was just there."  
  
Koenma, "We should move before we get to suspicious. Your classes are almost over go to your last class then meet back at Kuwabara's place."  
  
Hiei and Koenma left. Kurama, Urameshii and Kuwabara headed to Kurenai's class. This made it easier for them to watch her.  
  
They entered the classroom during break and Asuka and Yuuko approached her.  
  
"Kurenai! Are you ok? You look like hell!"  
  
"She's ok she just needs rest."  
  
"Minamino-senpai!" the whole classed looked at them, "Gomen" said Asuka. "Urameshii-Senpai? Kuwabara-senpai? Why are you here?"  
  
"Kurenai wa ore no kanojo desu."  
  
"Ehh??" everyone looked at them. "Maji??"  
  
"Oi oi Kurama, don't make a scene."  
  
"Wakatta."  
  
Asuka and Yuuko looked at Kurenai who had her head down in Kurama's lap. "Kurechan? Maji kai?" All she did was nodd her head she didn't even look up.  
  
"Maa maaa, she tired we just came in to get her stuff. She's not feeling well and we wanted you two to see that we didn't do anything to her."  
  
Everyone in the class whispered. "Hey did you see her hair? It's red and black now. That girl is always being different. How did she snatch Minamino- senpai?"  
  
Yusuke looked at them, "Oh omae da, Shut up!" he told the girls. Just then Keiko walked in.  
  
"Yusuke-kun?"  
  
The girls looked at her, "Keiko-senpai".  
  
"You shouldn't talk to girls like that. What are you doing in here? I've been looking for you three. Botan-chan wants to talk to you all." She looked over at Kurama, "Kura--, I mean Minamino-san, Kurenai wa?"  
  
"Aa. We're leaving." She got on her feet put the sunglasses on before anyone can see the puffiness in her eyes and they left.  
  
Asuka, "Kurechan..."  
  
They all left and met with Botan on the roof of the school.  
  
"Koenma-sama wants to see you all." They were all transported to the Spirit World.  
  
"Kurama" Koenma spoke.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"This is one of the survivors from that time."  
  
"Eh? Maji desu ka?"  
  
"Aa." A human/demon figured appeared. "It was over a 1000 years ago since that happened but I'll never forget that day."  
  
"But I thought no one else survived."  
  
"That portal that you were sent into I followed it."  
  
"But how..."  
  
"I can build keikai's also, not as strong but I jumped into the portal as soon as the flash came upon us."  
  
"Kurenai-sama" he bent down on one knee to her, "Ohisashiburi desu."  
  
"Eh? Hirai-san...?"  
  
"Hai. Oboeteimasu ka?"  
  
"Ehh.. sukoshi chotto..."  
  
"Yokatta ne." he smiled. They sat down in the room they met Koenma in.  
  
"You remember him?" Kurama asked him.  
  
"U... un... a little bit, he was one of our servants and one of the few I could trust I think..."  
  
"Hai. I knew of your relationship even after King closed everything. I did not tell because it would hurt Kurenai-sama and I believe you did you not love her for her power but for her."  
  
Kurama, "So what happened?"  
  
"Aa. Well I've told everything to Koenma, I'm assuming he's told you everything."  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"I do not know who is after her now."  
  
Kurenai, "For some reason… I want to remember everything now." Kurama smiled at her.  
  
"Can you take me home now Kurama?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
They arrived at her apartment.  
  
"Sorry everything's messy?  
  
"Messy?" he looked around and it didn't look messy.  
  
"Want something to drink?"  
  
"No it's ok. Where are your parents?"  
  
She stopped pouring the tea for herself. "They died. When I was young, in a car accident. They told me that they found me and I had a name stuck on me and that's how they named me Anemone Kurenai."  
  
"Sumon"  
  
"Un… daijoubu." She smiled and sat next to him.  
  
"Jitsuwa…."  
  
"eh?"  
  
"Actually I haven't been honest."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I did start to remember things about us a few months ago but I just thought... they weren't real." he looked at her as she looked down. "I would notice you when I saw you at school with Uremeshii-senpai. I always got this feeling that somehow we were connected. Like I did know you from before but when you never noticed me I figured it was just me liking you. Your eyes" she looked at him and put her hand on his face "seem so familiar and so close but so far away, like I couldn't reach you. Your smile" she placed her finger outlining his lips, "your smile, you would laugh and I felt like I needed to touch them again." Her tears ran down slowly one at a time and she let go of his face. "I was always the odd one at school. I never wore the uniform properly my hair, they've tried to get me to color my hair but it would change no matter how many times I've tried so they let me keep it this color. I knew you would never notice me so I kept my distance."  
  
"Why did you pretend not to know me?"  
  
"It was easier that way. I've always been alone but for some reason when I see you I felt confused. Like someone was there watching out for me but yet I was so alone."  
  
"What about Hiei and Yusuke?"  
  
"This is the first time I've seen any of your true forms. In my dreams you were Youko so I didn't put two in two together that you were one in the same."  
  
He looked at her and placed his hands on her face, "I remember... everything... My partners even started to wonder about me but I didn't tell them. I even remember Youmi."  
  
"Youmi?"  
  
"Aa. We fought recently about 3 years ago in a tournament that Yusuke made in the Demon World to decide the fate of it." He wiped her eyes, "You shouldn't cry it doesn't suit you. I remember how you weren't even scared of me the first time we met."  
  
"That's cause I didn't know you"  
  
"Aa. And you looked passed that and accepted me for me. You defied your parents and believed in me even though you weren't sure if I was just using you."  
  
"You weren't right?"  
  
He laughed, "Of course not. Living here with my human parents made me cherish things more. I may have been a cold heartless demon back then and even now I am at times but I still had that soft side of me I guess." He looked at her and she leaned in toward him and kissed him. He took her in his arms and he transformed into Youko.  
  
"Youko-sama?" she whispered. He looked at her and her face changed a little her eyes were still golden.  
  
"Kurenai"  
  
"Youko-sama... kowai you... I don't want to lose again."  
  
"Shinpai shinai de Kurenai. Ore o anata ha mamoru" 


End file.
